SGA:Vegas Dark and Dingy
by gem1n1
Summary: A random meeting with Det. Sheppard in a bar. This is an extented version of a more PG story I have recently put up.


A/N Something completely random that came from something that got mentioned one day in a Gateworld forum that sort of spawned off into this. There is a more PG version already up but I felt Vegas Shep deserved a little more and worked on this little ditty for a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room is dark and dingy, drunken people scattered around slouched on tables and stools. A half filled glass is in front of you that you've been nursing for heaven knows how long. You look up; he's sat on the other side of the bar, scruffy and unshaven, turning his glass over and over staring at the scratched surface as though it holds the answers to his soul.

Even in the dim light you can make out the flecks of silver against his tanned skin peaking through the open neck of his crumpled shirt. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, his body almost slumped over giving you a deeper look down his shirt. His hair sticking out at odd angles screams to be touched, urges fingers to slide through its wildness.

He shifts in his chair, a faint nod to the bartender before the seedy looking man blocks your view with his skinny body. Looking down to your glass you know the moment the bartender moves and you can't help but look again.

His face is rugged but handsome, brief hints of the young man he was now hidden beneath day old stubble and wearisome eyes. Your fingers itch, longing to feel the scratch of the stubble on your fingertips.

He suddenly looks up from the glass capturing your eyes. His dark eyes stare at you, their hot gaze burning through you until you can't take anymore and look away to your drink. You can still feel his eyes wandering over you the heat flushing your skin. A part of you dares to look up catching his eyes again. They are darker now, speaking of every wicked thing he wants to do and even through the haze of the amber liquid you know yours are the same.

Slipping from the stool you turn heading away to the far side of the bar letting your hips sashay as you move. Even hidden in the darkest corner you can feel him, his eyes dancing over your skin sending shivers through you.

Pushing against the door you slip inside your eyes adjusting to the yellow flickering light of the flourescent tube lighting. Dirty and grimey the bathroom wasnt that much different to the rest of the bar save for the steel counter with a dozen paper towels strewn across its top. Heading over you stare at your reflection in the streaky mirror. Face flushed eyes wide you looked anything but OK. Running the tap you waited for the water to look less cloudy before bending down splashing some against your skin, the coolness doing nothing to douse your arousal.

But as you stand straight, eyes looking to the mirror again you see him. His walk is slow, his body moving like a panther hunting his prey. You cant take your eyes off him every movement making your body tingle. His tongue darts out across his lips for a fraction of a second but in that moment you imagine every sinful thing you want that mouth to do, every wild moment that tongue could make. You grip the counter knuckles turning white as his hands finally touch you.

He pulls at your skirt hiking it up your legs his calloused fingers rubbing over your thighs as he searches higher. Your breath hitches as he find his destination fingertips teasing over the lace. Arching your back you reach for more pushing down onto his hard fingers but they disappear. About to speak you stop as your body jolts the slap of fabric hitting your skin as he yanks your panties away. But its nothing compared to the sudden thrust of his fingers deep into you. The groan catches in your throat as you spot the sly smirk as he discovers just how wet you are.

Your muscles clench around him as he begins to move the sudden pinch of your clit making you buck down on to him. With every deep push of his fingers you fight to keep your eyes locked to his their darkness threatening to swallow you as much as the sensations hes creating. The tension is coiling, tightening and you know just one more thrust would send you over but he stops leaving you, thighs shuddering as you brace your weight on the counter.

The sudden pinch on your clit has you slipping your eyes open. He is still behind you his heated gaze more intense as his fingers slip from his mouth. His tongue slips out dancing across his lips savouring every drop.

You try to turn to reach out and touch him but he grasps your wrists forcibly pushing them back to the counter his body solid against yours. You can feel his rock hard erection pressing against you. With a smirk of your own you push backwards grinding your hips against him. His guttural growl vibrates through you making you grind slower and harder against him.

But he pushes you forward sending you further into the counter. Fingers gripping your hips he pushes his full length into you barely giving you a second before he begins to move. Every stroke is hard and fast the friction clearly driving you both to more. Nails scratching into the counter you force yourself back desperately trying to meet each powerful thrust. You can feel his body tightening and you know he is as close as you, his grunts mixing with your cries.

As your orgasm crashes into you wave after wave of pleasure rocking you cry out desperately trying keep your eyes on his. His body slams into you once twice more before his climax finally takes him. His fingers grip you tightly digging into your hips but you dont care. The look in his eyes makes you clench around him sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was nothing more than pure lust mixed with wild animal gripped at the point of ecstasy.

Pulling free he tucks himself away throwing a sly smirk to your reflection as he pockets your panties and disappears out the door. Standing staring at yourself your eyes glazed, hair nothing more than a tangled mess there was no doubting what you had just done. But the satisfied smile will not leave and given how your body still tingles you know it wont.

Quickly cleaning yourself up you do your best to tame your hair before heading back out to the bar. Sat back at his stool eyes set on the half empty glass hes twirling between his fingers you cant help but stare. Glancing up at you the look is still the same burning through you reigniting your body making you squirm on your stool. The side of his mouth twitches into a smirk as he lifts is glass to you before downing the contents.

Standing he tosses a few crumpled notes onto the bar before turning and heading for the door. His walk is slow and smooth. As he reached the door he turns looking back at you, a predator's grin on his face but he continues on disappearing into the darkness. You decide you most certainly wouldn't mind being hunted by him again.


End file.
